


we kissed like we invented it

by electrahearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Implied Assisted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Stalking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrahearts/pseuds/electrahearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been trying to tell Scott McCall that he knows about werewolves for nearly two years, and then Isaac saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we kissed like we invented it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fridesianstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fridesianstar).



> much love to my eternal cheerleader, [scout](http://www.nor-easters.tumblr.com), and [alison](http://www.singallyouwant.tumblr.com) for reminding me that i had so much more to write than i thought, and for isaac's love for tea.
> 
> this fic does contain stalking that, while not considered romantic, does get passed off as something that is okay by most of the characters (considering it in context). re: the implied assisted suicide warning, please see the end notes if you're worried about being triggered.
> 
> this fic is just short and hopefully cute, and i basically ignore any canon that doesn't suit my purposes, bc this is a happy fic in a perfect world, damn it! i also play quite a bit with siren mythology. 
> 
> i hope you like my gift, cutie, and that you enjoy having a little bit more danny/isaac in the world - even though there'll never be enough lbr). stay awesome <3

Danny has been trying to tell Scott McCall that he knows about werewolves for nearly two years, and then Isaac saves his life.

Isaac’s halfway through a halted explanation of an early Halloween – which, really? It’s March – when Danny hauls himself to his feet, looks him in the eyes, and tells him to cut it out. He’s tired, he’s definitely going to bruise, and he would like to go home before the sun comes up.

“That was a werewolf. Two, actually. And some fairies. Pixies, maybe? Whatever you call them,” he says, ignoring Isaac’s stunned expression. He wonders why Ethan didn’t tell them that he knew before he left town, but then, Ethan’s used to just thinking for himself. And Aiden.

“Wh-“

“And next time, I’d go with LARPing. It’s slightly more believable.”

“That’s what I said!” Kira exclaims from somewhere behind him, but her voice seems so far away. He’d say something back, but his head swims and he has to sit back down again. It’s been a long day.

That should be the end of it, but it isn’t.

* * *

 

Lydia’s in most of his classes anyway, so it takes until the week of the scholastic decathlon for him to notice just how present she’s been lately. It feels weird for her to not be around, doodling in her notebook because she’s done all the work already, and inviting herself over to his house for a Criminal Minds marathon.

It’s weirder still that Isaac _is_ around, lingering by his locker in the mornings, pretending like he isn’t listening to Danny’s conversations.

Lurking at the end of the corridor watching him kiss another boy.

What the hell?

It takes a few pushes against Adam’s chest to get him to let up and detach their lips, but he eventually gets the message across.

“Why’d you stop?” Adam asks, his arms still slung loosely around Danny’s waist.

“Just thought I saw something,” he tries to brush it off, but he can still see Isaac in the shadows.

“No one here but us, babe,” Adam dismisses, trying to kiss him again. He turns his head so the kiss hits his cheek instead, and doesn’t look at Adam’s displeased expression.

“I’m done,” he says instead, his eyes still fixed on Isaac’s silhouette.

“Whatever.”

Thankfully, Isaac doesn’t leave when Adam does.

“Isaac?” he tries, walking towards him. The shadow stills, confirming Danny’s suspicions. He wonders if Scott put him up to it, wanting to keep an eye on the most recent victim of the perpetual supernatural scuffles around Beacon Hills.

“I know you’re there.” He feels like an idiot, or worse, someone from a horror movie. A really bad one.

Waiting him out seems like the only course of action he actually has, and he stops in the middle of the hallway. He doesn’t know how long it is before Isaac finally gives in, but eventually he can spot movement in the shadows again, and Isaac steps out into the light.

“If Scott asked you to keep an eye on me, you can tell him not to bother,” he says. He can see Isaac physically struggling not to say something, and he wonders whether it’s to defend Scott, or himself.

He fixes his gaze on the floor, his hands tucked deep in his pockets, and when he looks up, Isaac’s gone.

He would thank him, if he wasn’t being so creepy. Adam’s a great kisser, but he never really got over that one time Scott danced with him at formal. Even _Jackson_ had thought that was a bit possessive.

* * *

 

Scott and Erica find him in the library the next day, surrounded by stacks of books and loose sheets of paper, staring at a nearly blank word document like his essay will write itself if he looks long enough. He loves music history, he really does, but every time his mind wanders, he thinks about the other night.

Scott slides into the seat opposite him, his hands clasped on the table like Danny’s mother does when she wants to talk about something serious, with Erica close behind. Danny pointedly doesn’t look at either of them, ignoring both their presence and the fact that the tension in the room has gone up a million degrees.

“I don’t want you getting hurt, not again,” Scott says, and Danny wonders if he’s thinking about the same things he is. As far as he can figure, Scott became a werewolf three years ago, and in that time, Danny’s been paralysed in the middle of the dance floor, poisoned with mistletoe, threatened by werewolves, and attacked in the middle of the woods.  

He tries not to think about the other thing. Jackson left in the middle of the night for the other side of the world with a one line text and two years of scattered emails. Danny’s still trying to be okay with that.

Scott looks so earnest and so serious that Danny can feel himself nodding before he even decides to. Damn those eyes.

“Once Lydia comes back-“ he starts.

“Lydia’s a banshee. She doesn’t really do the hand-to-hand stuff,” Erica points out, flashing her fangs in a grin that would be menacing if it didn’t seem like she was trying too hard.

“Is that why Isaac’s been stalking me? To handle the ‘hand-to-hand stuff’?” Danny snarks. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Scott and his friends set out to make his life more difficult, but he doesn’t think there is anyone on the planet who can deny just how much Scott cares about people.

Danny trains his eyes more steadily on his laptop, hoping he’s projecting how much he wants them to go away. When he glances at them, though, they’re dead silent and staring at him.

“Isaac’s been following you?” Scott asks, his voice strange.

“Yeah, since Lydia left,” he says slowly. Does that mean Scott _didn’t_ put him up to it?

Erica cackles loudly, jolting him out of his thoughts, but what she says just makes him more confused. “I knew it!”

Scott cuts his eyes at her, and she stops, though she does make sure to look gloating for just a second longer, like she’s proving a point.

“So is it fine if Isaac keeps an eye on you?” Scott asks, looking apologetic.

“If he has to.”

He is so, so tired.

* * *

He doesn’t know how Isaac keeping an eye on him turned into them sitting at the same desk in every class they have together and spotting Isaac in varying reflective surfaces more times than he can count, but it has, and honestly, he’s sick of it.

It wouldn’t really matter how far away Isaac is anyway, because of the whole enhanced senses thing, but he’s been within hearing distance for humans for nearly two days now.

“Don’t make this weird, Lahey. I dunno what Derek has taught you, but-“ he says, trying not to look like he’s talking to himself. It must do the trick though, because Isaac appears next to him almost instantly.

“You know Derek?”

“You mean _Miguel_?” Danny says, grinning when Isaac looks more confused. “Ask Stiles about his cousin sometime, see how red he gets.”

He doesn’t know if it’s the thought of getting one over on Stiles, or whether his smile is just _that_ infectious, but slowly, Isaac smiles back.

He thinks about that smile for the rest of the day, feeling a strange kind of happiness unfurl in his chest. It’s a nice smile. He wouldn’t mind seeing it again sometime soon.

* * *

 

It becomes a little less awkward after that, more acquaintances getting to know each other than stalker and stalkee. Danny starts bringing bagels to the first class that they share, trading the teacher’s glares for Isaac’s warm looks, and after a couple of days Isaac starts bringing tea. It earns him a detention when a nosy Malia leans too far back in her chair, and knocks the contents of both cups onto the floor, but Isaac just smirks and tells him it’s worth it.

The thing is, Danny knows what he’s like when he wants someone, knows that he falls fast and kinda hard. It’s hard to remember to be logical when he wants to feel strong hands on his back and cuddle with someone in the back row of the movies, and half the time he doesn’t remember until he’s already in deep.

So he knows what it means when he can’t get Isaac off his mind, when his first period on Mondays becomes his favourite, and three weeks of dreading Isaac’s appearance at his locker turned into getting there early just to get a thrill when Isaac did too.

Senior year hits properly two months in, and he notices that it’s not always Isaac that shows up at his locker in the mornings or exchanges smiles with him at lunch. He still gets brought tea every Monday, though, and Isaac starts texting him on the nights he can’t walk him home. Sometimes it’s just a quick check-in and a goodnight, but sometimes they stay up all night talking, telling each other about their days and arguing over whether the earlier seasons of Buffy were the best or not.

(Isaac says they are, and when Danny asks why, he takes longer to text back than usual. When his phone finally buzzes, he rushes to thumb the code in, only to be greeted with a short ‘there’s enough darkness around here as it is’ and a goodnight. And yeah, he gets it.)

They start to learn each other, what a quirk of the lip means and when they really just want to be alone, and Danny starts to figure out what things should never be talked about, and what things hit Isaac hardest. It’s not always easy; Danny trips over hauling his saxophone around, and when Isaac sees him next, he completely freaks out over the bruise on Danny’s leg, his eyes flashing yellow.

He calms down once Danny explains, Isaac’s hand curling around the back of his neck like he’s embarrassed to have made such a big deal about it. It doesn’t stop him from sticking extra close to Danny for the rest of the day.

He doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t need someone to protect him, not really, not from things that are’t creatures that go bump in the night, but it’s nice to have confirmation that Isaac cares. He doesn’t really need that either, though. He can see it in the way that Isaac smiles.

* * *

 

Isaac’s been preoccupied all day, lost somewhere in his head where Danny can’t reach him. He still follows Danny home after school, though, as has become their tradition. There’s no werewolves there to overhear if things get a little heated, just Danny’s nosy parents, but they’re easy to fend off when need be.

His dad always tells him that they were young once too, and he very pointedly doesn’t think about his parents having sex. He’d never want to have sex again if he did.

They make a half-hearted start on their homework, sitting cross-legged across from each other on Danny’s bed. Isaac’s clearly more interested in staring at his hands than Newtonian Mechanics, and Danny doesn’t blame him; they’re nice hands. Really nice hands.

He wonders what they’d feel like.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks casually. Physics is boring and Isaac is hot, and he would rather ask and be turned down than not ask at all.

Isaac shrugs, looking up for the first time since they’ve gotten inside. “Why not?”

“Enthusiastic,” Danny comments, but then Isaac kisses him first, so it’s okay.

Isaac kisses like he doesn’t really know what he’s doing and is trying to hide it, all teeth and too much tongue, his hands moving around constantly like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Their teeth clack painfully together, and Danny winces, pulling back and running his tongue over his teeth.

When he looks across at Isaac again, he’s taking aback to see Isaac’s hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes wide, his whole body taut. Isaac’s eyes are flickering all over his body, jumping from his hands to his face and back again, like he’s watching for any sudden movements.

“Wanna try again?” Danny suggests, laughing gently, and suddenly Isaac is right there, grinning relief into his mouth.

Isaac’s hand makes its way up his thigh, and he tangles their hands together, kissing him harder. Their bodies are pressed so close together that he can feel the moment that Isaac stiffens again, and Danny lets him go. They’re silent again for what seems a long while.

He can’t figure out what he did wrong. He _knows_ he’s a good kisser, thought that Isaac was into him, and he did ask first, but maybe-

“I’m trans,” Isaac blurts, his hand still warm on Danny’s thigh.

“Okay,” he says. The words stick in his throat, or they would if he could think of any. He doesn’t want to mess this up, knows how much it would mean to Isaac if he got it right the first time.

The room is dead quiet, the kind of silence that makes his skin itch, his feet wanting to tap out a rhythm so it doesn’t feel so terribly endless. Usually, he and silence are on good terms. Being able to hear his own breathing soothes him, but he can feel Isaac’s eyes boring holes into his shirt.

When he looks up, seeking out his eyes, Isaac looks away. He can see who Isaac must have been when he was just another lacrosse player warming the bench, before the bite that made him reckless and kind of an asshole.

Though really, he must have been reckless before that, to get a werewolf to bite him. Especially one like Derek Hale. Wasn’t he on the news once for murdering his sister?

“Okay?” Isaac asks, one eyebrow raised pointedly, but his voice soft.

“It doesn’t change anything. Unless you want it to?”

Isaac’s shaking his head before Danny can finish.

“No, it’s… You’re perfect,” he says, and his eyes are so, so bright.

Danny almost tells him that he likes him, like a lot, but a voice that sounds like Jackson tells him that it’s too soon. It’s not the right moment, but he thinks there _will_ be a right moment, eventually.

* * *

Once he decides he wants to take Isaac on a date, that’s it. He can be as stubborn as Jackson when he wants to be, and what he wants is to take a gorgeous werewolf on a date, preferably where their other friends can’t find them.

He revisits that after a thunder kitsune blows through town, catching Kira and Malia off guard and completely ruining their date. Malia complains about it for a week, which is reason enough to consider having their friends just a phone call away. He can’t imagine Isaac would be too pleased if it happened to them.

At first he thinks _Jungle_ , because he knows how to flirt there, knows how to dance so that everyone is watching but they know it’s all for one person. He thinks Isaac would like that, being in the spotlight.

“Can werewolves get drunk?” he asks Isaac one afternoon, sitting on the bed with their thighs not quite touching.

“Not even a little. Erica’s always threatening to get the bite reversed, just so she can get drunk for the first time,” he chuckles, his face lit up by the smile he always has for Erica.

It doesn’t change his plans, really. It just means that he can’t drink, because he’d rather like to kiss Isaac at some point during this date, and he won’t do that if he’s drunk and Isaac isn’t.

“Do you wanna come to Jungle with me on Saturday?” he asks, turning on a blinding smile at the last moment, suddenly remembering the possibility that Isaac might say no.

“I’m almost offended you didn’t ask earlier,” Isaac says instead, and Danny laughs.

“ _You_ could have asked first,” he shoots back, his face hurting from how wide his smile is.

Isaac just smirks, and kisses him silent.

* * *

Their date ends up going rather differently than expected, and really, Danny's not even surprised.

Isaac’s dangling his feet over the edge of Danny’s bed when Scott calls, his tinny voice a constant stream of information. He's honestly a little offended when Isaac puts his jacket back on not twenty minutes after Danny took it off, his phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder. At least he looks apologetic.

“What’s going on?”

“Something’s up in the woods. Again,” Isaac explains with a roll of his eyes, and he doesn’t really need anything else to understand that it’s some more supernatural bullshit. Does it ever stop around here?

It surprises even himself when instead of telling him to be careful, or good luck, he asks if he can come along.

“What?” Isaac’s stopped moving, and Danny can hear Lydia’s voice on the other end of the line, asking what’s happening. They both ignore it, entirely focused on each other. It seems important, somehow, more than just Danny tagging along to see what they’re up against this time.

“Can I come?”

“I don’t think-“

“I’ll probably get into more trouble if I stay behind,” Danny counters, and it’s a fair point.

Isaac speaks quickly into his phone, faster than Danny can actually hear it, but the reply comes back loud and clear.

"I don't want to put you in danger, Danny," Scott explains, and even his voice sounds like a sad puppy, if one with a saviour complex and a heart bigger than his chest. 

Isaac takes him home before he runs off into the woods, still dressed in the tightest jeans Danny's ever seen him wear, which is saying something. His scarf flies behind him, fluttering with every stride, and it'd be comical if Danny didn't know he wasn't going off to hunt yet another supernatural creature trying to harm him and his pack.

He settles in to bed to wait once Isaac leaves, propping the window open so Isaac can come back without waking his parents. They’re okay with him having a boyfr- having _someone_ who’s around all the time, even if they don’t know about the werewolf thing, but he doubts they’d be happy to have that person knocking on the front door in the middle of the night.

It’s only been a few hours when Danny starts hearing things. It hovers on the edge of his hearing, tantalisingly out of reach, and before he knows it, he’s rolling out of bed and standing before the open window, his face turned up to the sky. The song – that’s what it has to be, a song – swells, and he pushes the window open a little more.

 _Jump_.

He opens the window completely, moving to swing his leg over the sill. The sky seems so very dark, the moon tinted blue in its fullness. It makes him think of Isaac, when his eyes light up and seem to shine, beautiful and blue.

Suddenly, leaping from a second storey window doesn’t seem like such a great idea any more.

His fingers are clumsy as he fumbles for the phone tucked too deep in his pocket for his immediate comfort, scrolling through his contacts with practised familiarity until he finds Isaac’s name. When he picks up, Isaac’s voice sounds rushed and kinda done, like they’ve been out in the woods searching for hours without finding anything.

“Isaac? I think whatever it is you’re out searching for, is outside my house.” 

* * *

 

Isaac finds him, after. Danny’s expecting it to be honest.

“Derek told me that Sirens can’t keep their hold on someone if their victim already has feelings for someone else,” he says, and it sounds like a question, one Isaac already knows the answer to. “And you… You stopped.”

It’s a scary thing, knowing that that someone else knows exactly how he’s feeling, but he looks Isaac straight in the eyes, determined not to be ashamed. He likes a guy, so what?

“You like me that much?” Isaac says, like no-one’s ever liked him before. He knows that’s not true, not with the way Erica and Boyd look at him, but maybe Isaac doesn't notice.

“Yeah. I like you, Isaac. Obviously,” he teases, and is gratified to see Isaac’s face break out into a smile, even if his chin wavers a little. Danny thinks they’re happy tears.

“Good,” Isaac says.

Danny maybe falls in love with him a little, right then.

Maybe he’ll tell him sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> * danny falls under the power of a siren, who compels him to jump from a second floor window. he doesn't do it, but it's still there.


End file.
